Black Bolt's P4 Interrogation
Interrogation of Stalker no.0025 after the SCP-096009-10 Incident INVOLVED * P4 Council * Pony Dragon (PD) * Stalker no.0025 (BB) * Dr. Sparkle (DrS) * Stalker no.0099 (DS) * Dr Mind Checker - Site ## Psychiatric department Transcript -BB is brought into the room by five guards and forced into the chair- -Everyone is silent- BB:... What? No swearing this time? DrS: Well, when your captain said that you will spill blood, we did expect someone different to be your target, and surely not to fuck that person up so badly. BB: Did I kill her? PD: No. She survived, but barely. BB: Oh great, now she's on to me. DS: Weird thing Bolt, she isn't. BB: What? Really? DrS: She killed two D-Classes that were checking her body, but then she returned to her normal phase. BB: Do you know why? DrS: We think that she has suffered from amnesia and therefore can not remember you ever looking at her. She does know that you did it to her, though. We told her. BB: It's right for her to know. P4: Enough. Why Bolt? You knew that this could happen, she signed up for this. -BB looks down on the ground- -He raises his head- -Everypony's shocked. His eyes are watering- DS: Holy crap! Bolt, you okay? -BB starts crying- BB: She begged me. She fucking begged me! I lost friends, that's true, but not single one of them ever begged me to save him while he's dragged into a containment cell by a bitch she cannot stop from slowly killing her! Do you know what it is, looking into the eyes full of sheer fear and pain!? When they hospitalized her, I sat by her bed the whole time, until she... she... I HAD TO DO IT, OKAY!?!? I HAD TO KILL HER!!! GREENY WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME! -P1's name-, WHAT IF -P2's name- WAS IN GREENY'S PLACE AND YOU IN MINE!?!? WHAT WOULD YOU DO!?!? -BB cries for a few moments, no one says anything- P2:... I never ever '''saw a soldier cry, and I wasn't expecting the Son of Death to be the first one I ever witness crying, or even see him crying '''ever. PD: Bolt... I understand you, but you still have to be punished for what you've done, even if it ended well for 096. BB: Sob... Whatever you do, please '''don't fire me. PD: Why not? BB: Because of Mist. I have to watch out for her. I '''need '''to be here. PD:... If you tell us how did you do this, I can suspend you for two months, but that's as low as I can go. BB:... I'm the guy that broke into the Site RF the other day... I switched one of the fuses for an old one, and stole five bottles of SCP-009-10. I came back into the Site ##, but since you all were thinking I was about to kill Changelings, nopony was near 096's cell. I entered, punched the crap out of her, and threw the bottles that I taped together with a duct tape at her. Then I ran away and was hiding since. PD:... You will have restricted access to all versions of 096 and... BB: You don't have to. I won't hurt them again. -DS tries to stop DrS to say something stupid, but fails DrS: I doubt that. BB: -glares at DrS- You doubt my word? Alright, how about this: '''I swear on my name, my reputation, my rank and my life that I won't attack SCP-096, her filly, or any other version of her, unless she provokes me into attacking, or breaks out of her cell. I will never seek revenge for Greeny's death. On that I swear. -silence for a few moments- DS: I think we won't need that restricted access. DrS: You didn't kill her. Aren't you still mad at her? BB: What I've done to her was satisfying enough. It wasn't only revenge: it was a message. Greeny was so close to me, that i counted her as family. Only two other people have done that, expect for her. And nobody touches my family, real or not. P4:... I think that the one month suspension is enough. What about you? P3: I think yes. P2: I agree. Bolt was a great member of the Foundation, and don't we already tolerate his Changeling clean-ups? P1:... Looks like even when I would be against, it would be 3 to 1, so it's worthless. Psy report Black Bolt is suffering from 'Survivors guilt'. It's an common condition among MTF Personnel. I recommed 2 months vacation leave and monthly psy assessments till further notice. Dr Mind Checker - Site ## Psychiatric department Category:Disciplinary